This will protect you - Ca te protégera
by Nyimphadora
Summary: C'est le premier jour de Thomas en tant que Runner, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire... Thomas x Minho


**.**

_Bonjour,_

_Encore un petit Tominho que je trouve tout mignon! _

_._

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner. L'histoire est une traduction de **This will protect you** par **shuckface**_

* * *

**.**

**Ca te protégera / This will protect you**

**.**

Thomas était excité. D'une certaine manière, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi euphorique depuis qu'il se trouvait ici. Il était sur le point de devenir un Runner. Passer l'entière journée séparé des autres Gladers, en compagnie de Minho. Le garçon pour lequel il avait eu le béguin, dès la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur lui.

Minho marchait rapidement devant lui, d'un pas régulier. Ils erraient depuis quelques temps, un peu partout dans le Glade, sans aucune direction précise. Thomas avait le sentiment que Minho recherchait quelque chose, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus.

« Minho ? » l'interpella-t-il, tandis que le garçon s'était arrêté devant un petit hangar à côté de la ferme. Minho leva juste sa main, lui faisant comprendre de l'attendre dehors. Il entra dans la remise et recommença ses fouilles. « Minho, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? » lui demanda Thomas, alors qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu embarrassé de rester debout comme ça. Il savait que quelques uns des Gladers, qui étaient déjà réveillés, le regardaient. « Contente-toi d'attendre là, le bleu-. Oh, enfin, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Il sortit du hangar, tenant quelque chose en cuir dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Quoi ? » commença Thomas, mais Minho le coupa à nouveau. « Tu me suis, c'est clair ? »

_Qu'est ce que Minho était encore en train de faire ? _

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière la ferme et l'expression de Minho devint presque instantanément sérieuse. « Ça, » dit-il en donnant la _chose_ à Thomas, « c'est quelque chose que seul les Runners ont, ok ? Maintenant, mets-le. »

Thomas l'examina avec scepticisme, mais décida que le mettre ne pouvait pas lui nuire. Il l'enfila par au-dessus de sa tête et immédiatement ses bras se coincèrent dedans. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule de l'extérieur, parce qu'il pouvait déjà entendre le rire de Minho, qui était des plus bienvenus, mais également des plus embarrassantes choses au monde. Il sentait sa tête chauffer et la chaleur lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il saisit la chose par le col et la retira violemment de sa tête. « Oh, mon dieu, » Minho se pressait le poing contre sa bouche, le visage tout rougit par ses rires, « On dirait que tu viens juste de t'envoyer en l'air. » Thomas secoua la tête et sourit. « Aide moi juste à l'enfiler, mec. »

« Soulève ton bras, » lui commanda Minho, et Thomas fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Minho poussa son bras à travers _l'équipement de Runner_, comme il l'appelait, et finit de le lui enfiler.

Ça compressait la poitrine de Thomas et le faisait se sentir inconfortable. « Ça te dérangerait de…? » commença Thomas, mais baissa son regard vers le sol.

Il sentait les mains de Minho sur son corps, lui envoyant de nombreux frissons. Il déglutit difficilement, alors que Minho finissait de lui attacher l'équipement correctement.

Minho se tenait maintenant devant lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. « Ça, » Minho plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Thomas, « c'est pour te protéger, si je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai vu ce que tu peux faire. Tu parviens à faire face aux situations d'une manière dont je ne peux qu'en rêver. Et si tu étais attaqué, je ne pourrais probablement pas te sauver. Je ne souhaite pas te perdre. Ce truc en cuir te protégera mieux que je ne serai jamais capable de le faire. »

« Minho, » hoqueta Thomas, incapable de placer des mots sur la fascination qu'il ressentait à l'égard du garçon. « Quoi ? » Demanda Minho, souriant. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être… » Commença Thomas.

C'est à ce moment là que ça arriva.

Minho pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Thomas gémit contre la bouche de Minho, ce qui le fit rire et il s'éloigna quelques secondes. « Je pouvais être quoi ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Ça prit quelques secondes à Thomas de se ressaisir et de se souvenir ce qu'il voulait dire, « si adorable, » avoua-t-il finalement.

« Ne t'avise pas de répéter ça encore une fois. » Dit Minho tout en marchant en direction de la porte qui les menait à leur section de course. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu viens avec moi ou pas ? »

Thomas rit. « Comment ne voudrais-je pas passer une journée entière juste avec toi ? »

« La ferme, avec ton romantique klunk. » fut tout ce que dit Minho avant de courir vers le Labyrinthe.

.

_**Fin**_

.

* * *

_**Une petite review pour avoir votre avis ? **_

_Bisous et à la prochaine!_

.


End file.
